Alone
by cookycrazy
Summary: What if Steve was put in charge of someone just like Danny was with his daughter? Would he be able to keep her safe? He has to if they have the slightest chance of keeping Wo Fat from he and the team. Will he be exactly the kind of family she needs, or is she the piece missing from Five-0. Second time uploaded, different then last.
1. Babysitter

It was always a surprise when the five-0 team had a day when they didn't have any cars to chase, guys to shoot at, or dead bodies to investigate. But when they did (and were putting off much needed paper work) they took advantage of them.

"The games on, change it!" Steve Mcgarrett yelled across the table at the rooky who had the TV remote in one hand and her half eaten pizza slice in the other. The team had been together about half a year but had clicked since Steve, the teams "captain", had pieced them all together. Now they where on more than one account seen outside work environment together just having fun like friends do. Because that's what they were, friends, they entrusted each other with their lives, and they had to being in the line of work that they were in.

"Kono give it up! It's the three of us against you." Danny said waving his arms around in the usual way that he does "plus the only reason you're don't want to change the channel to some good quality foot ball is because you like being in control of the TV almost as much as Steven likes to be in control of my car"

"Danny, I don't like to be in control of your car I just like to drive" Steve said back at his sometimes aggravating partner "I've already told you that"

"That is beyond a lie my friend" Danny said reaching for another piece of pizza (without pineapple) "You just have cont-" The jersey detective was cut off by Chin who had at this point gotten a hold of the remote from his cousin and changed it to the college football game.

"Guys, come one, I can't hear the game!" Chin said which brought a giggle from Kono and a glare from Danny. The group watched as our team, which both Chin and Steve had played on in school, sacked the opposite teams quarter back. The whole office erupted into cheers and laughs, so loud that none of them heard the door open until a girls voice became louder than the TV.

"Commander Mcgarrett!" Came the sharp voice of Governor Jameson at the front of the office making the four heads turn. The woman was striding towards the team with a very distressed looking teenager in tow. The girl looked to be about 19 but was on the shorter side, about the same height as me, Danny thought, but she possessed a sort of innocents that made her look shorter and younger. What really gave away her age was her body, she had a nice tan and amazing curves, she wasn't as thin as Kono but you could tell she was lean and muscular in the skin tight tank top and shorts she was wearing.

"You can't make me, I can stay home, lock all the doors it will be fine!" The teen was saying, almost jogging to keep up with the older woman.

"Steve!" Jameson said again when Steve didn't move. "May I speak to you in your office please?!" The amount of power and harshness in the older woman's voice made Steve get up tentatively, eyeing the still babbling girl that was along with the governor. He walked ahead of the two females into his office, right before the door governor Jamison turned to face the blonde which made her shut up about the non sense that none of the team members understood.

"I told you not to argue with me about any of this, It's way more than you can handle at the moment and I need you to stop talking so I can figure this out." The governor said to the girl in almost a menacing tone. She then turned to the three people that hadn't moved from their spots at the smart table. "Everyone this is my niece Veronica, Veronica this is detective Danny Williams, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Officer Chin Ho' Kelly." She said indicating her niece first then the three cops at the table. She then turned and walked briskly into Steve's office. Leaving Veronica outside when she slammed the door.

Veronica looked beyond frazzled and angry and just plain annoyed. "Hi Veronica, want some pizza?" Chin said trying to be as polite as possible given the situation.

"No and don't call me that, people call me Roni. The only people I let call me my full name are my parents and they're dead." She said and stormed out of the office. Kono watched as she left the office and went to stand by her aunt's car that was parked right outside.

"The little brat!" Kono said in disgust, saying the thing Danny was thinking.

"Kono, you have no idea what she is like because she didn't want a piece of pizza." Chin said unfazed by what happened.

Kono had to protest "You know that's not what I me-" She was cut off by Steve yelling in his office, he sounded beyond agitated.

"No. No absolutely not! I am a Navy SEAL not some babysitter!" Steve said at the still calm Governor "and besides she is 17 she can just stay home by herself!" The Governor had explained about Veronica, her parents had been murdered in a fire set by Wo Fat, since then she had moved from family member to family member trying to find a permanent home, each time she had gotten in to some kind of trouble and had to move again.

"Commander you didn't let me finish, I have reason to believe that after her parents were killed Wo Fat and his people are targeting her and trying to kill her too." She said "My niece doesn't know any of this and I would like to keep it that way."

Steve was hesitant and no longer yelling "So this is more of a" he paused not knowing what to call it "a protection detail?" he finished.

"If that is what you would like to think it is then sure, that's what you may call it." She said "I will be gone for three days and I would leave some of my security here, god knows I have enough, but where I'm going I'm probably going to need them. Please Steve." She said almost as a thought.

There was silence for a while as he thought it over "Even if I said I would, what in the world would I do with her, Plus I have work every day and it would defeat the point of me protecting her if she is left at my house." He said making a very valid point.

"You don't have to do anything just make sure she goes nowhere by herself, and you could bring her with you. She can entertain herself here."She said now almost pleading "Please Steve, if I have to ship her off to another relative again she would never forgive me. All you have to do is feed her and give her some where to sleep; I will give her money so you don't have to pay for anything."

Steve looked at the woman in front of him then out the window at the teen that was sitting on the hood of her aunt's car, leaning against her knees with her head in her hands. Now that he knew they were related he could kind of see the resemblance, they both had blonde hair except hers was much longer almost reaching the top of her hips, plus they were very thin and athletic looking. When he looked at the teen he saw someone that was broken and lonely, almost on the verge of tears. He then had a realization that she about wanted to be left with him than he wanted to be responsible of her. Steve was still looking out the window at Veronica when he heard himself say "Fine."


	2. Bye

Roni's POV

I was almost scared when I saw my aunt walk down the steps of the so called "office", it should be called like headquarters or something the way it looks it should be in a James Bond movie. I jumped off the car and went to greet my legal "guardian".

"Please tell me he said no right, what normal person would say yes to housing a teenage girl for three days. I keep telling you I'm capable of-" She cut me off with a sigh.

"He said he would, grab your bag and go back into the office." She said with almost no emotion. I just froze; my worst thoughts had been confirmed. Some people might think this is such a little thing why overreact? Well to me this was beyond a little thing, this was huge. This morning I was told by a woman that wasn't my mother that I needed to pack a bag because I was going to stay at a man's house that I didn't know, because I'm not allowed, under any circumstances, to stay home alone. Every other 17 year old has parents, a permanent home, a drivers license, and is allowed to stay home alone. But me and what do I do? I sit there and take this crap from everyone.

When I didn't make I move to retrieve my backpack from the back seat, my aunt just sighed and went to get it. I wish I could say I did something, maybe gotten in the car and drove away, ran in the opposite direction, just done _something, _but no I took the bag as it was handed to me and turned to walk back towards the building. I made it about half way when my aunt called out to me.

"I love you sweet heart! See you in a few days." She said trying to sound happy. I turned back to her and just stared. I wasn't going to put forth effort for the lady that was shipping me off _again_.

"Bye" I said keeping my voice flat and walking into the building leaving yet another relative behind.

Roni reluctantly went into the office to see the four adults huddled around the table. The two local looking ones she knew where related, cousins, maybe, and their names where Chin and Kono. She thought back to when she was introduced, the shorter of the other two men was named Danny and the taller one that she had to go home with was Steve, or Sean, she couldn't quite remember. She walked a couple steps in, and they still didn't turn around. She cleared her throat and they immediately stopped talking. Roni hadn't been paying attention but she could have bet they were talking about her.

"I will be in your office." She said talking more towards Steve as she went into the office her aunt had disappeared into not but five minutes ago. She went over what the governor had told her that morning. Do not bother him, or cause him any trouble. You can wait in his office while he is at work then go to his house after he is done. You will repeat this until I get back. Do I make myself clear? Veronica said in her mind mimicking her aunt as she strode towards the office.

Once she got in, she shut the door, non to quietly, and examined the room. There was a desk right in the middle and a couple comfortable looking chairs right in front of it. Back behind there was a refrigerator and on the wall were a few plaques probably achievement awards or something. What I did stop to look at where the medals. Her aunt hadn't told her much about Steve or the rest of the precious five-0 team but the one thing she should have told her niece was that one of the men was a Navy SEAL.

Roni's mother, the governor's sister, married her biological father who served in the navy. Her parents then divorced because he was never home to help with their children. Rebecca, Veronica's mother, then remarried to her step dad, her step dad was who died in the fire along with her mother. Her biological father died on leave when she was fifteen, the fire when she was thirteen. After their father died, Roni's brother left to join the army, and has been stationed in Afghanistan ever since.

Veronica found herself fingering the medals; they reminded her of her fathers. He had received five in the time her served for the military of which he was most proud, was the Purple Heart. Why? She didn't know.

"Do you know anyone who served?" Steve said coming into his office to formally introduce himself to the stranger that was to be staying at his house for three days. Instantly her hand shot down to her side and she spun around.

"Sorry I was just looking, they reminded me, I just wanted to see." She stammered trying to find something to say that wouldn't put her off as a creep.

"It's ok, so do you." Steve said "Know someone?"

Roni contemplated whether or not to lie about it, but why lie? Right? It was just a simple question, but little did the two know how alike they where, always being a little cautious. She decided it was fine. "Yes, my father died in combat and my brother is on leave. Apparently all of their records are "classified" so I don't know much about everything that happened." She said making air quotes as she said classified.

Nether of the two heard Danny snicker outside the door, so nether of them could tell that the whole team was listing in on the conversation.

Steve went around the desk so that they where an arm's length apart and put his hand out. "Hello Veronica, I'm Steve Mcgarrett."

As much as Roni wanted to hate everyone in the building, she couldn't be outwardly rude; it wasn't their fault that she was stuck at a stranger's house when she could have been at home. She inwardly swallowed her wanna-be hate and shook the man's hand.

"Please, call me Roni." Or I kill you in your sleep, she thought.


End file.
